1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personnel protective vests and ballistic plates associated therewith. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing personnel protective plates having enhanced buoyancy characteristics.
2. Background of the Invention
Pilots and other personnel on aircraft and other vessels and elsewhere often wear vests containing bullet resistant inserts for protection against dangers such as small arms threats and explosive fragments, etc. These inserts are often made of ceramic or hard-faced metals in combination with fiber-reinforced plastics, among other materials.
While reinforced plastics often have a density near that of water (approximately 1 g/cc) and are therefore virtually neutral with regard to buoyancy, the ceramics often have a density ranging from approximately 2.5 to approximately 4.0 g/cc. Metal plates are often even denser and fall into a density range of approximately 4.5 to approximately 8.5 g/cc. The previously mentioned densities are intended only to provide exemplary density ranges of some common materials. One of skill in the art will recognize that many different materials may be used in the construction of such ballistic plates and that such densities may fall outside of the stated ranges, and that the present invention relates to any material used that has a density near to or greater than that of water.
In cases where the personnel are forced to exit the aircraft or vessel or otherwise enter water, the plates may become a liability resulting from, for example, the negative buoyancy associated therewith. The plates under this set of circumstances could become an additional force pulling the personnel beneath the water. Due to such a liability, personnel may choose not to wear the insert during combat near water. Alternatively, personnel may choose to discard the insert or even the entire vest upon entering the water. In either situation, the personnel may be faced with choosing between ballistic protection by keeping the plate and increased buoyancy by discarding the plate. Neither of these situations is optimal.